


Well... This Wasn't How I Wanted Today To Go

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of Senior year goes a bit awry, leading to Riley learning that Maya had kept a few things from her. Not that she could blame her of course, but... Holy shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Utter Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! First go in this fandom, please Kudos and Comment and tell me what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley doesn't know what happened.

Riley sat outside the principal’s office with her head in her hands. This was seriously not the way she wanted to spend the last part of her first day of Senior year. By this time, she had established herself as the little ray of sunshine that could make anyone smile. Maya had established herself as the tough artist with a big heart that was not someone to cross. 

Of course, someone had crossed her today and that’s why Riley sat where she was.

But the thing was, Riley couldn’t figure out what had actually happened.

FLASHBACK START

It was lunch and the whole gang had claimed a table. Riley and Farkle were watching Lucas and Zay try and balance fruit of all sizes on their noses, while Smackle was offering advice on how to do it better. Maya on the other hand was staring at her lunch try, playing with what passes for food at High School.

Riley bumped her best friend with her shoulder “Hey, you feelin’ ok?”

Maya glanced at the brunette with tired eyes “Not really, Riles.”

Riley dropped her fork “Well, what’s wrong?”

The Blonde went back to playing with mush with a sigh “The guy with the red hair behind Lucas.”

Riley peeked around the blonde Texan to see a student with red hair, waving his hands wildly as his friends laughed at him and his story. Riley frowned “Yeah, what about him?”

“Listen to what he’s saying.” The artist spoke through gritted teeth, as though talking was physically difficult.

Riley had to strain her ears over the din of the cafeteria but she ended up catching the gist of his story “… So anyway, Dad said to the guy ‘Get the fuck out of my face, Fag, and don’t let me catch you anywhere near my son!’ And the guy turned tail and ran!”

The brunette jumped slightly when Maya gripped her fork so hard it snapped clean in half. Riley’s eyes widened as she realised that Maya was taking personal offence “Maya, don’t hurt him.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s uneducated.” Riley laughed

“Then let me educate him.” Her voice was calm, almost detached.

The redhead continued “Of course, Mom says that being Gay is against God’s plan because God wants Men and Women together and those that are Gay are the Devil’s spawn.”

A small clatter of plastic and the screech of metal on tile sounded as Maya got up, her eyes darker than any of them had ever seen before. She tapped the redhead on the shoulder and when he turned, swung her arm as hard as she could. 

Riley all but screamed “MAYA!”

Lucas jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground. Maya gave a dark growl that made the Texan hesitate a moment before, in a flurry of well-placed limbs, he too was on the floor groaning. 

FLASHBACK END

But the thing was, Riley couldn’t figure out why she’d punched him. While she agreed homophobes were insensitive and uneducated, couldn’t she have just yelled at him?

Muffled shouting interrupted her thoughts, increasing in volume and clarity as her feisty blonde best friend walked out of the office, her entire demeanour screaming rage, but her eyes were wet with tears. Riley frowned severely “Maya?”

Maya shook her head savagely “Let’s just get out of here.”


	2. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Maya get to Riley's home and Riley gets a decent surprise

The second the two got to the Matthews residence, Riley sent her best friend up to the room, while she went to the kitchen and raided the cupboards for what she and her mother had dubbed ‘Feel-better-supplies’, also known as chocolate, marshmallows and a jumbo bucket of Neapolitan swirl ice-cream. 

She trudged her way up to her room and backed into her door. Two arms full of supplies fell to the floor when she turned to see her best friend sitting in the bay window, hugging her knees and her shoulders heaving.

Riley stood stock still for a few moments, the fact that her strong, tough best friend was bawling her eyes out. She shook herself out of her stupor and rushed to the blonde’s side. 

They spent the better part of three hours just sitting there while Maya cried, sobbing and heaving, heart-wrenching gasps in an effort to get more air into her lungs and Riley could do nothing but sit there and hold her.

When Maya finally calmed down enough, Auggie had been put to bed and Cory and Topanga had both been in and out of the room at least twice. Riley rubbed her shoulder comfortingly “Are you ok now?”

Maya shook her head as best she could with it buried in Riley’s shoulder “No, I’m not.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“I’m sorry Riley, I just… I need time. I can’t… I don’t know how to talk about it yet.”

“And that’s ok. Take your time. I’ll always be here for you.”


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya finally tells Riley what's been going on.

When Maya had asked for time, Riley really didn’t expect it to be two months. She may have expected a couple of weeks, but not two months. During that time, Maya had been distant. Riley just figured it was her just thinking things through.

It was after school one day and Riley was in her room, typing on her computer. A light knock on glass made her glance at her window and she jumped up to let in her best friend. Maya gave a nervous smile as she climbed in “Hey.”

“Hey Maya!” Riley’s grin was so big Maya thought it would split her face. The brunette plopped onto the couch in the window and patted the spot beside her “So, are you ok?”

Maya sighed as she fell beside her friend “Not really.”

Riley hesitated a moment “Are… Are you ready to talk about it?”

Maya swallowed heavily “Yeah, I just… I don’t want this to ruin what we have.”

“And I’ve already told you, it won’t” Riley grabbed Maya’s hands and frowned when she flinched.

Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself, before she sighed “I’m gay.”

Just like Maya, the comment was blunt and to the point, so much so that it sort of shocked the brunette, her eyes widening almost comically while her jaw almost dislodged from the rest of her skull.

“I have been for a while. And what that kid said really hurt. That’s why I hurt him.”

Riley pulled herself together long enough to whisper “Oh Maya…”

The blonde wasn’t listening. She threw an arm out “And then I had that meeting with the principal and… God, he was so much worse.” She bit her lip, pained “It felt like I was coming out to Dad again.”

Riley only barely held herself from groaning, of course Maya coming out to her Dad wouldn’t have gone well. Just of course. They guy was barely around and when she needed him to accept her the most, he lost it? Joyful. She placed a comforting hand on her best friend’s shoulder as the blonde closed her eyes “Maya, why would you think that would ruin anything? I love you, just the way you are.”

For a few moments, Maya had this serene, happy expression on her face that made Riley smile softly before the blonde shook her head savagely and got up “That’s not the worst part! The worst part…” She looked to the brunette with helpless eyes “Is that I love you, Riley. A hell of a lot more than I should.”

Oh. Yeah, that was definitely not what she was expecting. Maya gripped her hair like she was trying to pull it out “I look at you and I remember why you’re my whole world. Everything that goes wrong, at home, at school, EVERYTHING!” She shook her head softly “I forget about it for a while because you smile at me. You are this little ball of sunshine that lights up everything in my sorry life, makes everything better.”

For a few moments, nothing more was said. Riley opened her mouth to say something, anything, then Maya looked away “And then I see you with Lucas.”

Ok, that stung. And it showed in the way she frowned, what did Lucas have to do with anything? But Maya didn’t care, she just paced, the words spilling out “I see you with Lucas, the way you smile at him, the way you look at him and you’re always so happy that you try to share that with me and I smile along because I have to! I have to pretend that I’m not dying inside! That my world isn’t crashing down around me.”

Maya gripped her hair again as tears marked her cheeks “And I want to do something, say something, but I don’t.”

Maya’s arms flop to her sides and she looks at Riley with sad eyes “I don’t say anything. I just sit back and watch it happen, while my heart breaks because I love you so much. I love you so much that all I want is for you to be happy. Even if that means the person you’re happy with, isn’t me.”

Riley could do nothing but stare. Maya stared back for a short time, before she shook her head “I’m sorry Riley. I… I should go.”

And she did.

And Riley couldn’t do a thing about it.


	4. True Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley sets Maya at ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had completely blocked on this for a while, then, you know, I broke my foot so... Anyway, hope you enjoy, please Comment and Kudos and... Live long and Prosper.

It had been a few weeks since Maya’s confession. Maya had been just as distant as she had been for a short while before, but Riley actually noticed how much her time with Lucas actually hurt the blonde. Every smile, every brush, every laugh all made Maya cringe or wince and more than once, the blonde had to leave the group, usually with the excuse of doing art, and Riley was usually the only one who noticed that she left with tears in her eyes.

It was tearing Riley apart, knowing that she herself was both part of the problem and the complete solution. It was tearing her apart because she didn’t know how to stop the most important person in her life from hurting.

Farkle was the only other one of the group that noticed Maya’s behaviour, which Riley thought was sweet. Of course, he had known the two of them the longest so he knew what was odd and what wasn’t but still, it was nice.

He asked her what was going on and she told him the only thing she could “It’s not something you need to get into Farkle.”

He’d given her a funny look “But if I wanted to I could?”

“I suppose.” She conceded “But I’m asking you not to.”

So now, Riley sat in the bay window, wondering, hoping her best friend would show up.

FLASHBACK START

Cory had just finished instructing the class and all the students sat, scribbling in their books. Riley was the only one who had yet to pick up her pencil. She wanted to work, she really did, but all she could do was stare at the blonde she had grown up with. 

She had been so quiet and withdrawn from everyone since her confession that even the boring, droning maths teacher noticed the sullen attitude and slipping grades. Her hair was not as full as Riley could remember and her eyes were swamped by the dark rings of little to no sleep; while her pencil was roaming over the page in her workbook, she wasn’t working, she was sketching something, something elaborate and beautiful. 

Riley’s eyes softened as she studied the artist, and she came to a decision. She leant over “Hey Maya.”

Maya slowly turned to look at the brunette she loved so dearly “Mm?”

Riley sighed at how dull and lifeless her eyes looked “We need to talk. Bay Window?”

She hesitated. She really did. She didn’t mean to but talking to Riley after so long, while something she longed for, was also something she feared slightly. She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice.

FLASHBACK END

There was a faint knock on the window and Riley’s entire being perked up at the sight of the honey blonde hair. Maya climbed in with a nervous smile “Hey Riles.”

Riley gave a soft smile “Hey Maya.”

Maya sat herself on the seat, directly in front of the window so as to have an escape route. “So… Why am I here?”

“Because I asked you to come.” Riley shrugged. Maya gaped, trying to find a response and failing. Riley scooted closer to the blonde with a soft smile “You know… I had a lot of time to think over the past while.”

Maya swallowed heavily “About me?”

A nod “Among other things. It occurred to me that one of the reasons my time with Lucas bothers you so much is because I’m spending more time with him, than you.” Maya’s mouth dropped, insulted. Riley held up a hand “Not to discount everything you told me. That hurts you more than I can understand. But it added to it.”

Silence reigned for a few moments before Maya spoke “I… Suppose that makes sense.”

Riley made an affirmative noise “It also occurred to me that you’ve been wallowing in your misery for three months.”

“I was not wallowing.”

Riley fixed her with an unimpressed look “Would you prefer I call it brooding? Either way, you shut yourself off from everyone, from me. You’re not alone Maya.”

Maya snorted and shook her head “Oh please!”

“You know, it’s funny…” Maya perked up, regarding the brunette curiously “When this all started, I said I loved you. I still do. I always have. But it’s funny how you can love someone in different ways. Friend, sister, lover. It all changes.” Maya watched her curiously “I’ve always loved you. Always. But I didn’t know how. I do now.”

Maya frowned “How do you mean?”

Riley did as she always had, taking her best friend’s chin in her hand. Maya did as she always did and went with it. Maya marvelled at the soft expression in the brunette’s eyes. Riley smiled “You’re not alone Maya.”

The blonde rolled her eyes “Please, Rile-”

Riley closed the distance and Maya found herself effectively silenced. But she found she didn’t mind.

She didn’t mind at all.


End file.
